


Miles to Go

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett ponders the future with Link





	

We’re back on the rocks again, trying to figure out what happens next. Except now the rocks are two chairs in an office in California and I don’t have any answers. This isn’t like giving up basketball. It’s giving up everything.

He’s scared. So am I. 

What happened back home in North Carolina was something neither of us saw coming. I guess we should have. We’ve always known that what we have isn’t normal. But we didn’t think it was this. 

It was supposed to be a joke when he kissed me instead of his wife when the ball dropped on New Year’s Eve. He’d had a couple of drinks and he was in one of those moods. 

And it was funny. Everybody laughed. Except me. Because when his eyes stayed on mine, I knew everything had changed. 

It only took a few minutes for us to find an excuse to be alone. Next thing I knew, I had him backed up against a tree in a dark corner of the back yard, my tongue practically down his throat, his hands all over me.

And now, here we are, back home, with no idea what to do.

The first thing he said was “maybe we should pretend it didn’t happen.” But then he looked at me with those baby blue eyes and I was on my knees, promising him the world. 

I can’t forget. I can’t pretend. I can’t make this ache in my heart go away. I need him. God forgive me, I love him.

He loves me, too.

There’s a poem by Frost, I think. People say it’s about death. About having much more to do before succumbing to the great beyond. But I think maybe it could be about not giving up. Not taking the easy way out.

We could stop now. Refuse to travel this road. Leave our hearts behind, bury them deep, let them freeze out here in the snow. 

Or we could walk together, hand in hand. Because … how does the poem end?

I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep.

I want to walk those miles with my best friend. My brother. My soulmate. My love.


End file.
